Can Love Survive This
by starbright
Summary: [Completed]Chapter 7 is up! An alternative version to Tatiana coming home to Sully.
1. Chapter 1

Can Love Survive This?

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Summary: An alternative version to Tatiana coming home to Sully.

Author's Note: Some of you might remember a fic like this at that I wrote a few years ago, Well I decided to look at it again, and I decided to rewrite as I got a better idea. Tell me if I should continue or not.

Chapter 1

His alarm clock was going off; he hit the snooze button and turned to his right. It was empty; he missed Tatiana sleeping next to him, more than anything. He never realized how much he needed her in his life and he may never see her again.He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. All he could think about was Tatiana and how she left with her son and how he got his partner shot because he was stupid and didn't get any back-up.

But at least Ty is talking to me now and is my partner, still. At least I didn't ruin that relationship, like I did, my relationship with Tatiana. He grabbed his cup and started to drink it.

"I miss you, Tatiana," he whispered to himself, as he sat down on the chair, and thought of the day ahead of him.

888

Later that shift,Ty and Sully were driving in the squad car when Ty looked at Sully.

"What's wrong?" Sully turned to Ty.

"Nothing."

"I've been your partners for how many years now; I know when something is wrong? If this is about me getting shot. I don't blame you."

"It's not you, Ty."

"If it is not me, than it must be about Tatiana, have you heard from her?" Ty asked.Sully shakes his head.

"Stop asking me about my personal life."

"You were the one that start it," Ty replied.

"I don't want to talk about Tatiana."

"So this is about Tatiana, I was right. You miss her, don't you?" Ty questioned Sully.

"Are you going to be this annoying all through the shift?"

"Are you going to be grumpy this whole shift?" Sully stopped the car.

"Let's go have our dinner, maybe you will shut up then."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ty said with a laugh, as they entered the diner.

"So what's wrong with Sully today? Did someone eat all his donuts?" Bosco replied.

"Shut up, Bosco," Ty replied. Faith walked up to them.

"What did you do now, Bosco?"

"Why do you suspect that I did something?"

"Didn't you?" Faith replied. Bosco looked at Faith.

"I was just wondering what borthering Sully today."

" Do you really care?" Faith asked.

" I guess not." Sully walked up to Bosco.

"So what did you do this time?"

"I was just telling everybody how grumpy you are," Bosco replied.

"You should just get over it, everybody else does."

"Do you always have to be a jerk, Bosco?" Faith replied.

"Always."

"Sully is moody because he misses Tatiana." Ty explained to Bosco and Faith.

"That Russian woman."

"Yes," Ty nodded.

"Didn't she leave Sully?"

"I think you have said enough, let's go." Faith said, as she grabbed his arm.

"I haven't finished my fries." he yelled.

"I think you have annoyed Sully enough," she said, as she hurried Bosco out of the diner.  
Sully looked at Ty.

"You had to open your big mouth. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Boscorelli."

"So do you miss her?" Ty replied.

"Yes. That is the last you are going to hear about it. Now let's start talking about personal life, and get on with our job." Sully said, as they walked out of the diner.

8888

Later in the locker room,

"So are you going to cry yourself to sleep, because you miss that Russian  
woman?" Bosco asked as he closed his locker.

"You are really sensitive person, Bosco."

"Who said I was sensitive?" Bosco replied.

"Nevermind," Faith said as she closed her locker, and she and Bosco walked out of the locker room.

"See what you did, Ty."

"I didn't mean to." Ty replied. Sully and Ty walked out of the locker room.

"Do you want go get something to eat?"

" No, I'm fine." Sully responded. Ty glanced at Sully.

"I don't think you should be getting all depressed over her; she isn't worth it."

"You said I'm depressed; I'm fine. I'll see you tommrow," Sully said as he waved goodbye to Ty and got into his car.

888

Sully walked into his apartment. All he wanted to do was crash; he was so tired. As soon as he opened the door, he notice that the lights were on. That's weird, he thought to himself. His police instinct came out and he looked for something to use, in case that he needed to protect himself.He grabbed a baseball bat that was near the door. He walked into the living room when he saw a figare standing by the window.

"Stop, don't move. I'm a police officer." The person turned around.

"John, why are you holding a baseball bat?" Sully recognizes the voice right away.

"Tatiana?" She run to his side and hugged him. She looked at him and could see that he wasn't happy.

"Why are you no happy to see me?"

"You think you can come back everything is going to be okay?" Sully said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go," Tatiana spoke softly.

"My son needed to get away from the gang."

"You didn't have to go away."

"Yes I did, I didn't want to leave you," Tatiana said, "But I'm back, that is all that matters."

Sully glanced at Tatiena, he didn't know how to feel about her being home. Part of him was happy that she was back, and another part of him was angry. They walked over to the couch and sat down. There were a lot of questions that Sully needed answered, he just hopes that she will tell him everything.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Sully asked her. She looked at Sully and took a deep breath.

"You aren't going to like what I have to tell you."

"What could you tell me that would make me any madder than I am right now..." Sully said.

"I was with Chevchencko." Sully couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What were you doing with that monster? He was the reason that my partner got shot. How could you be with him?" She looked at him.

"I know you aren't going to understand this, but he was the only person I could to."

"What are you talking about? How could he help you?" Sully yelled. She grabbed his hand.

"Please try to understand, what I am going to tell you."

"Just tell me." Sully shouted.

"He's my father."

To be continued

Author's Note; I know that in Third Watch, Chevchenko's people beat up Tatiana's son, but let say that it was the other gang instead! I know this would never happen on the show, but I promise there will be twists and turn  
in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Can Love Survive This

Chapter 2

Sully looked at Tatiana with this confused look on his face.

"Your father?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? That monster can't be your father."

"He's not my real father,; he's my stepfather, but I always saw him as my real dad, until now," she replied.

"That's why I am here; I need your help."

"I can't help you, Tatiana.," Sully replied. "My partner go shot last time I got involved with Chevanunko, I can't do that again."

"Please, John, let me explain everything that happened while I've been gone," Tatiana replied.

"No, I can't do that," Sully said, as he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment, leaving her all on her own.

As Sully was walking down the street, all he could think was Tatiana coming home and how happy he was that she was home. He wanted to be at home right now holding her in his arms, but he couldn't just forget what happened. There was no way that he could help her with whatever happened with Chevchenko; he just couldn't. I'm just going to have to say no to her and tell her to get someone else to help her. I love her, but I just can't be with her, I have to forget about her and get on with my life without her.

_Then why can't you stop thinking about her_, Sully thought to himself, as he sat down on a bench.

"What are you doing out so late? I thought you would be sleeping by now," said a voice. Sully looked up and saw Ty standing in front of him.

"I need to think about someone stuff is that okay with you?" Ty smiled.

"Even when we aren't working; you are grumpy," Ty replied as he sat down next to him.

"Maybe you just need to forgot about Tatiana and find someone new."

"She's back," Sully blurt out.

"Who's back?" Ty said. Sully looked at Ty.

"Are you stupid? Tatiana who else would I be talking about?"

"She came back. When?" Ty asked Sully.

"When I got home from work, she was there." Sully explained.

Ty looked at Sully. "Then why are you out sitting here all on your own, if she is back. You told me that you missed her."

"I did miss her, but there is some stuff that she told me that I don't know how to deal with." Ty glanced at Sully.

"You love her. Isn't that all that matters?"

"You have always been a love dovey type of guy, but I'm not that type of person, Ty." Sully replied.

"What did she do to upset you this much?"

"You want to know where she has been while she was gone? She was with Chevchenko."

"You got be kidding me? Why was she with him?"

"She said that he is her stepfather."

"Oh my.. I can see why you are confused, Sully. I think you should just forget about her."

Sully sighed.

"But you don't want to forget about her, do you, Sully?"

"I don't know what I want. I'll see you tomorrow." Sully said, as he walked away, more confused then ever what to do about Tatiana.

Sully walked into his apartment and saw that she was lying on the couch. she looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there. He would have to decided tomorrow morning, what he was going to do about everything.

The next morning, Sully awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Tatiana making breakfast.

"Good morning, John," she said with a smile. He looked at her.

"We need to talk."

"Have your breakfast first," she said, as she placed the plate on the table. He looked at her.

"Don't do this."

"Do what John?"

"Be nice."

Tatiana smiled at him. "I know you are upset, but I need to explain." He sat down on the table.

"What is there to explain? You already told me about your father? I love you Tatiana, but I'm not sure I can be with you anymore," Sully replied, as he stood up and walked to the fridge.

"I came back because I need your help. He has my son." Sully turned around.

"Your son? What are you talking about?"

"I went to my step-father for help to get my son out of the gang. He said that he would help me and I believe him. After a few weeks, when I knew that my son was going to be okay, I told him that I was going home to you. He said no daughter of his was going back to a cop like you. He said that he was going to kill you like he should have done the first time."

"He always saw me as his daughter and I saw him as my dad," Tatiana replied.

"Then what do you need my help with?" Sully asked. She walked over to Sully and grabbed his hand.

"I came to warn you about him coming after you, so I left my son with him and then a few days ago, I got a message from him saying that he was going to kill my son. I wanted to go back and save my son, but I knew that you would be able to help me better. Can you?" she asked.

He moved away from her, and walked into the living room. She followed him and put her arms around Sully. He turned around.

"I'll help you, but it doesn't mean that we can be together again." She nodded.

"I know."

Later that afternoon, Sully walked into the locker room and saw Ty.

"I need your help." Ty turned around.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need your help to find Chevchenko."

"There is no way in hell I'm help you find that guy. Do you remember what happened to me last time?" Ty shouted.

"I know, Ty. I didn't want to help first of all, but Tatiana told me everything and I feel like I need to help her," Sully said, as he explained to Ty everything that Tatiana had told him.

"I don't know if I can, Sully. I'll see you in roll call," Ty said, as he left the locker room.

Chevchenko was sitting with his friends.

"I'm going to make Tatiana for betraying me."

"Don't you think you did enough, by kidnapping her son?"

"I didn't kidnap him, she left him with me, but now I'm going to have to kill him."

"She's your step-daughter. Don't you care about her?" the man asked. He laughed.

"I have never care about her. I had act like I did because her mom, but her mom isn't with us anymore, so I can do what I want. The first thing I am going to do is make her suffer before I kill her."

"How are you going to do that?" the man questioned him.

"You don't ask me questions; you'll find out soon enough."

Ty and Sully were in the squad car.

"So why did you decide to help Tatiana?" Ty asked Sully.

"I don't know; I just want to help her," Sully said, as the car started to slide down the road.

"Ty… what are you doing?" Sully yelled.

"I don't know! The brakes won't stop!" Ty yelled. The car then crashed.

A few minutes later, Sully woke up and saw that Ty was hurt.

"Ty, can you hear me?" Sully knew that this was bad. Sully grabbed his radio.

"55 Charlie, 10-13 10-13! We've been in an accident!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Can Love Survive This 3?  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Sully, Ty  
Spoilers: No spoilers as this take place in season 3.  
Summary: An alternative version to Tatiana coming home to Sully.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Author's Note: Just a reminder that this take place before the end of the season 4, so Alex is still in the show, lol.

"55 Charlie, 10-13 10-13! We've been in an accident!" Sully's voice said through 55 David's radio.

"55 David responding. Sully what's your location?" Faith said through the radio.

"121 Street... Davis' hurt," Sully said through the radio.

"55-David en route, " Faith said, as Bosco started driving away.

Sully looked at Ty. He was just lying with a large gash on his head.

"Ty, help is on the way; it's going to be okay." Sully sighed to himself, he couldn't believe that Ty got hurt again. He tried to move closer to Ty, so he could help him, but every time he moved, his whole body hurt.

He then heard someone saying something; he looked over and saw that Ty was awake.

"Ty..." Sully said, with a smile.

"What the hell happened?" Ty asked, groggily.

"Yes I'm okay, thanks for asking." Sully replied.

"Always grumpy aren't we? Even when we have been in wreck." But before Sully could say anything else, Carlos and Kim had showed up.

"What happened to the two of you? Don't know how to drive?" Carlos replied, laughing.

"You are a barrel of laughter, let me tell ya. Can you get us out of here?" Sully responded.

"Yes sir," Carlos responded. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, just get me out," Sully shouted. Kim walked over to Ty.

"How are you feeling, Davis?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache and my side hurts."

"We'll get you out of here very soon." she responded. She could tell that this was going to be hard to get Ty out of the car. She saw that Sully was already out. But she didn't want to say anything just yet, as she knew how Sully would be. Kim turned around and saw Alex, Jimmy, and the other firefighters coming towards her.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Ty and Sully got into an accident. Davis is trapped."

"What Ty is in there?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Is he okay?" Kim looked at Alex.

"I thought the two of you broke up; you seem really concerned about him."

"Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I don't care about him." Alex walked over to the car.

"Hey Ty. How you doing?" Ty glanced over at Alex.

"Alex… It must be really bad if they are calling you guys."

"It's not that bad, Ty. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, looking at him. She could see that he was pale.

"I'm just feeling a little sleepy." Ty responded.

Alex looked at Jimmy.

"We need to get him out of here now," she shouted. She grabbed his hand.

"You have to stay awake for me, ok? You can't go to sleep." He looked at her with this grin.

"You know I'm really sorry about how I was to you when I got shot."

"Don't talk about that right now. All I care about is getting you out of the car," she responded.

"Am I dying?" Ty wondered.

"No, of course not, Ty. Jimmy and I are going to get you out of here, I promise." The last thing Ty saw before he went into unconscious was Alex's face.

"No…Ty, stay with me." she shouted.

A few minutes later, they had got Ty out of the car and Kim was putting Ty on the gurney.

"Ty, you're going to be ok," Alex responded, as she held his hand.

"I almost lost you once; I can't let it happen again."

Sully ran towards them. "Oh my god."

He couldn't believe how Ty looked, he knew this wasn't good.

"I thought he was okay, he was awake and talking."

"That happens sometimes, Sul." Alex responded, "Sometimes patients wake up for a few minutes and then they go back into unconciousness."

Sully sighed.

"Why is this happening?"

"Do you know what happened?" said a voice. He turned around and saw Bosco and Faith standing in front of him.

"All I know is that Ty lost control of the car and then we crashed."

"Do you think something was wrong with the car?" Bosco asked.

"If I did, wouldn't I be telling you right now? I would do anything to help Ty!" Sully shouted as a single tear fall down his cheeks. Faith put her hand on Sully's shoulder.

"Ty's going to be okay."

"I hope you are right," Sully responded, sadly.

"We'll do everything, we can to help you find out what happened. I would do the same thing if something happened to Faith," Bosco said, looking at Faith. Sully nodded.

Kim walked up to Sully. "We're taking Ty to the hospital now."

"I'll meet you there," Sully replied.

"Don't you want to come in the ambulance?" Kim asked, "You can come that is fine."

Sully looked over at Alex, holding Ty's hand.

"I think there is someone else who wants to go with him." Kim smiled. 

"Okay," she said, as she walked away from Sully, Bosco and Faith. Faith looked at Sully.

"We'll take you to the hospital." Sully looked at 55 Charlie all damaged and destroyed. _Why did this happen, _he thought to himself.

"Sul, you know he is going to be okay." Faith spoke softly.

"But do I. He already got hurt once already this year. What if I lose him like I lost his father."

"You won't."

"But you don't know, do you?" Sully responded. He had seen a lot of stuff through the years being a cop, but he always hate seeing his partner hurt. He could still remember how he felt when Ty's father got shot and died. He could never forgive him for that. _That should have been me, that night._ Sully thought to himself.

_What I wouldn't do to be the one hurt instead of Ty right now, he doesn't deserve this._ Sully thought to himself, as he got into 55 David.

This day had turned out to be the worse day of his life.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Can Love Survive This 4/8  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Sully, Ty and Tatiana  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Author's Note: I would like to thank Sullyfan for helping me with some of the ideas.

Sully was sitting in the lounge, waiting to hear about Ty. All he could think about was everything that has happened the last few days: seeing Tatiana again, finding out that Chevchenko is her step father and now Ty was hurt. It has been one hell of a few days, he thought to himself. He then saw Faith and Bosco coming towards him.

"How's Ty?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know yet. The doctor is with him right now," Sully said, sadly.

"I know this is hard for you, Sully, but we need to talk what happened," Faith said, softly. Sully nodded.

"I know Faith. All I remember is Ty telling me that the brakes weren't working."

"You don't think that something did something to the brakes?" Bosco questioned.

Sully looked at Bosco. "There is only one way to find out." he said, as he hurried out of the room. Bosco and Faith followed him.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"I'm going to check the brakes on 55-Charlie," Sully said. "Are you coming with me?"

"Hell yeah," Bosco responded.

Alex was holding Ty's hand, as the doctors were checking him over.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He seem like he is going to make a full recovery." Alex smiled.

"You hear that Ty; you're going to be okay."

"I'll come by and see him later," the doctor said, as he left the room. Alex kissed Ty's forehead.

"I could never get over you, could I?"

"What did you just say? Are you saying you still have feelings for me?" Ty asked, quietly. Alex hugged Ty.

"You're awake; I'm so happy," she cried as she kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Let's not talk about that right now," Alex said; suddenly realize what she just did. He then looked over the room.

"Where's Sully? Please don't tell me that he got hurt."

"Sully's fine," Alex said, as she held onto his hand.

"Do you want me to go and get him? He's going to be so happy that you are going to be okay."

"Yes that would be great. Thanks," Ty said, as he smiled at Alex.

"You were worried about me." Alex didn't reply to his comment, she just walked out of the room.

Sully, Bosco and Faith were coming back into the hospital when Alex came up to them.

"Ty's awake and he's asking for you, Sully." Faith looked at Sully.

"We'll get someone to look at your squad car."

"To me it looks like someone mess with your brakes," Bosco said.

"I agree Bosco," Sully said. Faith looked at Bosco and Sully talking about cars and why they think that there was something wrong.

"Well while the two of you talk about cars, I'm going to go and call an expert to look at the car," Faith said, as she started to walk away.

"Wait," Bosco said, as he called after her and run after her. Sully laughed, as he walked towards Ty's room. He took a deep breath before he walked inside.

"Finally." Ty replied. "I thought you got lost trying to find the room."

"Very funny." Ty looked at Sully and could tell that he was upset.

"I'm not dying, Sully, you don't have to look like I am."

"It wasn't an accident."

"What wasn't an accident?" Ty asked. Sully sat down on the chair next to Ty.

"What do you think, Ty?"

"You are telling me that someone tried to kill us. Who would do that?"

"I would like to know the answer to that too," Swersky said.

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" he asked, as he came up to them.

"All I remember is the brakes not working," Ty replied. Sully turned to Swersky.

"I think someone tried to kill us?" Swersky glanced at Sully.

"Who do you think would do that?" he asked.

"I had any idea." Sully replied, looking directly at Ty. Ty shook his head.

"I know who you are thinking of, but don't go and get yourself killed."

"I have to find him, Ty. He hurt you; I have to make him pay," Sully said, as he walked over to Ty.

"Sullivan, why don't you wait and see what the expert has to say."

"No expert is gonna to change the fact that he has to pay for what he did, Lieu."

"So you know who it is?" Lieu asked. Sully nodded.

"Yes I know, I'm going to make sure that he pays for hurting my partner." Lieu sighed.

"I understand where your coming from, Sully, but having one officer injured is bad enough. I don't need two."

"Boss is right, Sul," Davis said quietly. "It's not worth it." Sully looked at Swersky.

"I know you are just worried about us, but I have to do this."

"Sully, don't do this. I can't lose my partner, please." Ty pleaded.

"I'm sorry.. I have to," Sully said, as he hurried out of the room. Ty looked at Swersky.

"Please do something; I can't have Sully get hurt." Swersky looked at Ty.

"I'll do something, don't worry about it," he muttered as he walked out of the room, and ran after Sully.

"Sullivan, I know you are upset about Ty, but don't make this any worse." Sully turned around.

"Boss, you can't stop me from doing."

"I suggest that you take a few days off, Sully, starting now," Lieu said. Sully just shook his head, and walked away from Boss, leaving boss to decide what he was going to do next. He hates it when he sees his police officers like this.

Chevchenco looked at her looking at him in fear, and he smirked. She shook her head.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you love me like your daughter."

"I never loved you; I just had to put up with you. If your cop of a boyfriend had die in his car accident, I wouldn't have to do this, but he survived, so I had to do this."

"John?" she asked, crying.

"He was hurt." Chevchenco laughed.

"No, it was his black partner that was hurt. But when he comes to find you, he is going to fall into my trap, and then he will dead," he said, laughing. She looked at him.

"Don't hurt him, he did nothing to you. Just kill me."

"Not yet.. I'm going to make him watch me kill you and your son." Chevchenko said, looking at Sergei who was sitting next to Tatiana, unconscious..

"And then I will kill him but the fun part I will make it look like he committed suicide."

"No…" Tatiana said, as she hit Chevchenko

"You can't do anything now." Chevchenko grinned, as he stood up and walked out of the room, and closed the door behind. Tatiana sighed, as she looked at her son.

"I just hope and pray John doesn't fall into the trap. I don't want him to getting hurt because of me." she said, as she lied on the couch.

Bosco and Faith were in 55 David when a message come through the radio.

"55 David report back to the station immediately." Faith looked at Bosco.

"What did you do now?"

"I did nothing."

"Are you sure?" Faith said with a smile.

"Yes, Faith, I'm sure. How do we know it isn't you that is in trouble?" Bosco said with a grin.

"Yes Bosco because I'm the one that gets in trouble with Lieu all the time," Faith said, with a smile.

"I guess we just have to go and find out."

"Right, Faith." Bosco said.

Ten minutes later, they showed up at the station, and walked up to Lieu.

"So which one of us is in trouble?" Bosco asked. Lieu smiled.

"This has nothing to do with the two of you. I'm worried about Sullivan. He wants to go after the person that hurt Ty, and I think he is going to get himself into trouble. I don't really want to lose of my officer."

"So you are telling me that you want us to baby-sit Sully? I don't think so!" Bosco yelled. Lieu looked at Bosco.

"I'm not asking you that just go and check on Sully."

"Of course we will, boss." Faith said, as her and Bosco walked away. Lieu could hear them arguing with each other as they left the building. Lieu smiled to himself, he doesn't normally do this with his officers, but Sully, Faith, Bosco and Ty were like his kids, and he didn't want anything to happen to them.

"So where are we going to find Sully? At a doughnut store?" Bosco asked, as they were driving.

"Well why don't we go to his apartment first?" Faith said.

"Why would he looking for this person at his apartment?" Bosco said with a grin.

"Maybe because he wants to get his off duty gun," Faith said as they stopped at Sully's apartment. Faith got out of the car and looked at Bosco still sitting in the car.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you are my partner, remember." She said, as they walked up to Sully's apartment, they knocked at the door, Sully opened the door with two guns in his hands.

"Sully.. what are you doing?" Faith asked. Sully handed Faith something.

"Read this."

_  
I have your precious wife here with me, if you want her alive, come to the Warehouse on 15 Street. Go alone._

Chevchenko 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Can Love Survive This

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for Sullyfan for reading some of this!

Faith looked at Sully. 

"I'm so sorry, Sully."

"Don't be sorry, Faith. I'm going to go and save her," he said, as he started to walk away from Faith and Bosco.

"What you can't do that, Sully. This is too personal for you. We called Lieu and got some other police officers to go to the warehouse."

"I have to do this. He hurt Ty, not once, but twice. I am going to make him pay for this," Sully said.

"And don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing, Faith. You too, Bosco."

"You're right, Sully. If someone I loved was in danger, I would do anything to save them. So what do you want us to do?" Bosco asked.

"I want you to leave and forgot you ever saw that note," Sully said, "This is my fight, not yours."

"I might not like you very much, Sully, but I'm not going to let you go and get yourself killed."

"Bosco's right. We can't let you do this on your own. Either you do this with us or we are calling Lieu and I don't really think he'll let you go and save Tatiana all by yourself." Sully sighed.

"Fine… you can both can come, but this is my fight."

"We know, we are only there for back-up," Faith said. Sully then looked at both Bosco and Faith.

"Well what are we doing, just standing here. Let's go." Bosco nodded. Faith then looked at Bosco.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"Yes, Faith." Bosco said, as they all walked out of the apartment and towards Sully's car. Sully looked at Bosco and Faith.

"I'll meet you at the warehouse." Bosco glanced at Sully.

"Wait for us, don't be.."

"Like you, and go without backup." Faith said with a grin. Bosco laughed.

"Very funny." He said, as he got into 55 David. Faith waved goodbye to Sully, as she got into the car, and they drove off.

As Sully was driving towards the warehouse, all he could think about was Tatiana and how afraid she must be. He didn't know exactly if he and Tatiana could have a relationship with each other, but he still loved her and wanted her safe. He remembered the first time that he met her, and how beautiful she looked when they run into each other at his apartment building. He then smiled to himself, as he thought about their first date together when he played "Someone to Watch over Me." on the piano.

Suddenly a horn rang interrupting Sully's thoughts.

"I'm going!" Sully yelled to the person behind him.

A few minutes later, Sully arrived at the warehouse. He took a deep breath as he got out of the car. He didn't know what he was going to see, he knew there was a chance that Tatiana wasn't alive.

"I love you, Tatiana, please be still alive," he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something, Sully?" Faith said, as she and Bosco came up to him.

"It's nothing, Faith." Sully said, as they walked towards the warehouse with their guns in their hands. Sully ran into the warehouse.

"I'm here, Chevchenko ! Show yourself."

"Do you really think that it is the best thing to do, Sully?" Faith asked. Sully turned to Faith.

"Yes I do, he call me here, he needs to show his face, and we can get this over with," Sully shouted. Bosco looked at Sully, he has never seemed like this before, he must really love this woman.

Chevchenko's men walked into the room.

"We have a problem." Chevchenko looked up at him.

"What's the problem? Don't tell me that Sullivan didn't come to save his precious Tatiana."

"He's here, sir, but he's isn't alone. There is a woman and man with him. Someone named Yokas and Boscorelli."

"Excellent, this is better than I thought it would be. I don't just get to kill 1 cop, I get 3 cop."

"But how are you going to do this if you were going to make Sullivan's death a suicide." The man asked.

"That's really easy, Sullivan killed himself after I killed everybody he cares about. He couldn't handle the blame of it. It's perfect."

"Well I better go and greet our guests now" Chevcinko as he left the room.

"And let them say their goodbyes." he said with an evil laugh.

Bosco and Faith were going through the different doors in the warehouse, when suddenly they found a door that was locked.

"Sully," Bosco yelled, "I think we found something." Sully ran towards Faith, hopeful. 

"Did you find her?" Bosco shook his head.

"Not yet, but we found a door that was locked. Now why would a door be lock in an abandon warehouse."

"Well you are very smart, Bosco, I would have never thought of that." Sully replied.

"I was just trying to help you."

"Boys stop." Faith said, as she got in the middle of them.

"You are acting like kids." Faith shouted. Bosco looked at her. 

"I'm not acting like a kid." Faith smiled slightly.

"Of course you not." Sully then kicked the door down. Bosco and Faith followed behind him with their guns in their hands, because they didn't know what they were going to find. Sully couldn't believe his eyes when they knocked the door down and Tatiana was sitting on the couch with Sergi next to her. Sully breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was alive. He ran towards Tatiana.

"You're okay," he said, as he sat down to her and put his arms around her.

"He didn't hurt you?"

"John… you need to go," Tatiana shouted. Sully grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry; we're get you out of here." Bosco and Faith moved closer to Sully and Tatiana.

"He can't hurt you or your family anymore," Faith said, "He's going to go to jail for a long time."

"You think so?" said a voice. They all turned around and saw Chevcinko standing in front of them.

"It's nice to see you again, Officer Yokas. Too bad it's going to be you just signed your death wish," he said, as he touched her face.

"Don't you touch her!" Bosco yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Chevchenko 

"I wouldn't do that officer, if you don't want to die just yet. I think you will take your hands off me right now or my men will shoot you right now. That wouldn't be fun because I want to be the one to kill all of you. But first it's going to be my lovely stepdaughter who goes bye bye." Sully looked at the fear in Tatiana's eyes. He hugged her and whispered.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." Sully then stood up and walked towards Chevcinko.

"Let my friends go this has nothing to do with them. It's me that you want to kill not them."

"Yeah, but it so much better this way." Chevanko said evilly, "Now drop your guns."

Sully looked at Tatiana. He didn't want to drop his gun, but he would do anything to keep her safe. She looked at Sully.

"John, just do what he says."

"You should listen to your lovely wife." Chevanko said, smiling at her. Sully dropped his gun on the floor.

"That's right, listen to her." Chevanko said, as he sat down next to Tatiana. Tatiana looked at him.

"Don't hurt John, please. I'll do anything you want, but don't hurt him," she said, as she looked directly at Sully. Sully realized right then how much she loved him. He loved her just as  
much, but he didn't know if they had a relationship anymore. That didn't matter right then because all he cared about was getting her out of here alive, so they could decide what they were going to do.

"No luck, Tatiana, everyone of you is going to die." Chevchenko said, laughing. He then looked over at Bosco and Faith.

"Now why haven't you drop your guns yet?"

"Like hell I will," Bosco growled.

"Well I guess I know who I am going to kill first." Chevanuko said, as he pulled out his gun and aimed at Bosco's face.

"It's going to be my pleasure you say goodbye to you." Sully then ran towards Chevchenko

"No…." he screamed, as he jumped Chevcinko and struggled with the gun, and then suddenly a shot was heard.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Can Love Survive This

Chapter 6

"No!" Bosco and Faith both screamed as Sully struggled with the gun with Chevkinco. Then suddenly a shot went off and then there was silence. Bosco and Faith both looked at each other unsure what to say. They were both scared that Sully was hurt, or worse dead. Bosco then walked up to where Sully was and turned him over and Bosco checked Sully out to see if he was hit.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sully said.

Bosco then hugged Sully. "I've never been so happy to hear your voice."

"Again what were you doing under my shirt?"

"Not what you think!" Bosco said, with a grin.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay, but I can see that you are okay... You are still your annoying self," Bosco said, as he got up and moved towards Faith.

"If you aren't hurt. Are you telling me that finally Chevanko is dead?" Faith asked. She couldn't believe she was talking about someone like that. She never thought that anybody to deserve to die, but that was before she meet him.

Sully checked Chevanko's.pulse. "Yes, it looks like he is dead." 

Sully ran to Tatiana's side, and hugged her. He knew that they had a long way to go, but he was just so happy that she was okay.

"Let's get you and Sergei to the hospital." Sully said, as he saw that Sergei was unconscious

Tatiana looked at Sully with this love in her eyes." Thank you John." 

Sully nodded. "It's my job."

Tatiana looked at Sully. "You did more than any cop would," she said. She knew that Sully didn't do this because he was a cop... He did this because he loved her, but he was too afraid to say that to her because of the lies she told him, but she was going to make him understand. She wasn't going to lose him.

Faith then radioed that they needed an ambulance at this location. She walked up to Sully, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sully?"

Sully turned around and looked at Faith. "I'm fine," he said, as he looked over at Tatiana sitting on the couch with Sergi.

"I'm just worried about her."

"You still love her," Faith said.

Sully nodded. "I never stopped loving her, I just don't know if we can be together because of the lies."

"Maybe she did it to protect you," Faith said, as she looked at Sully. She didn't know Tatiana that well, but she knew that sometimes people did things to protect people.

"I don't need protecting. She lied to me," Sully said.

Faith smiled at him. "I know that she lied, but do you really want that to ruin your happiness?"

"You giving Sully romantic advice when you and Fred are always having problems," Bosco said, as he walked up to Sully and Faith. 

Faith grinned at Bosco. "If you gave him advice you would tell him to just walk away from her."

"I would not," Bosco said.

Faith grinned. "Yes you would."

Bosco looked at Faith. "Okay maybe I would." 

Sully looked at Faith and Bosco. "While the two of you argue with each other, I'm going to go follow the paramedics as they take Sergi away. He then looked down at Chevanko.

"We better call the morgue to come pick him up."

Sully then followed the paramedics and Tatiana out of the warehouse. Sully turned to Tatiana.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" Tatiana smiled slightly.

"No, I'm going to go in the ambulance, but thanks for asking John," she said, as she hugged him. She then looked at him.

"We need to talk, John" 

Sully shook his head. "Not right now, Tatiana. You go and take care of your son."

Tatiana smiled slightly. "I know what you are doing, John. I love you; I'm not going to lose you. We are going to talk as soon as I know Sergi is okay," Tatiana said, as she climbed into the ambulance. Sully nodded, as he watched as the paramedic closed the door on the ambulance and drove away.

He sighed. He knew that he and Tatiana needed to talk, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do it yet, as he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about their relationship.

"Sully," Faith said, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

Sully turned around. "I'm fine, Faith."

She smiled slightly. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

Sully shook his head. "No, I'll be fine; I need to be on my own for a while. Are you and Bosco going to wait here until the medical examiner comes to get the body?"

Faith nodded. "You go and be with Tatiana." She said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder"You will know what to do when you talk to her, Sully."

Sully nodded. "I hope so," he said, as he walked over to his car, and waved goodbye to Faith. Faith sighed. She didn't know if Sully could forgive Tatiana for lying to him, but if anybody deserved happiness it was him. She then walked back into the warehouse to wait with Bosco.

Sully walked into the hospital, and walked towards Ty's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ty said. Sully saw Alex sleeping in the chair.

"Has she been here for a while?" Sully asked. Ty smiled at Sully.

"She hasn't left."

"You still love her, don't you?" Sully asked, as he grabbed the other chair and sat down.

Ty smiled at Sully. "I do, and we talked," Ty said, smiling at Alex. "We decided that we want to give it a try again, I know I hurt her last time because of how I was, but I've learned my lesson and I realize how much I love her. We are going to take it slow and see where it goes."

Sully hugged Ty. "I'm so happy for you."

Ty then looked at Sully. "There must have been a reason to come by and see me."

Sully smiled. "I just wanted to come and make sure that you were doing okay," Sully said.

Ty grinned at Sully. "You know I've been your partner for a while now, I know when you are lying to me. You didn't just come by to ask how I am, there is something else." 

Sully nodded. "There is something that you need to know, Chevanko is dead," Sully said. T

Ty looked at Sully. "How did that happen?" Ty had an idea about what happened, but he didn't really care as long Chevanko was out of their lives.

"Let's just say I made sure that he is out of our lives for good." Sully said.

Ty nodded. "I don't care how you did, I'm just glad that you did it," Ty said. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it just for you," Sully said, with a grin.

Ty grinned at Sully. "No of course not, you did it for Tatiana." Sully nodded.

"Now the two of you can get back together," Ty said.

Sully shook his head. "You know that I can't get back together; she lied to me."

"I know that." Ty said. "But don't you think you should give her another chance, Sully. You love her shouldn't that mean something. You don't want to lose her do you? Talk to her and find out why she lied to you."

"I know why she lied to me," Sully replied. "I just don't know if I can trust her anymore."

Ty nodded. "Well at least talk to her, before you decide anything. I know you love her a lot, Sully. I never seen you this happy about a woman." Sully walked up to Ty and hugged him.

"You take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he left the room.

Sully was walking towards the elevator when he saw Tatiana waiting in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tatiana looked at Sully. "Sergi is going to be just fine, he just needs to stay in the hospital overnight, I just wanted to come by and tell you that and thank you for everything that you did," she said, as she started to walk away.

"Wait Tatiana!" Sully said.

She turned around. "Yeah, John?"

He looked at her. "I think we need to talk."

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Can Love Survive This

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story; I want to thank everybody that has read this. To Sullyfan, if it wasn't for you, I would have never continued this story, so thank you.

Chapter 7

Tatiana looked at Sully. "I don't think we need to talk. I already know how you feel."

"No you don't, Tatiana," Sully said.

"Let's sit down and talk."

She smiled at him slightly and sat down. Sully took a deep breath before he spoke.

"When you first told me about Chevchenko, I was mad at you for lying to me; it has taken me a long time to get over that..."

Tatiana grabbed Sully's hand.

"I shouldn't have lie to you; I understand that we can't be together now."

"Tatiana, let me finish," Sully said.

"Umm… Tatiana……" Sully said, getting nervous. He was never one to talk about his feelings.

"I didn't know if I want you back in my life..."

She looked at him, sadly.

"John..." she said, grabbing his hand.

He looked into her eyes. "I didn't even know how I felt about you, but when," he said, as he paused for a moment.

Tatiana smiled slightly.

"Why are you so nervous, John?" she said. He looked at her.  
"I don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Talk about my feelings."

She put her hand on his back. "It's just me, John." She was sure she knew what he was going to say to her, but she didn't care. She wanted to hear it from him, so she could move on with her life.

"When you got kidnapped, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. If I couldn't save you, I don't know what I would have done."

"But you did, John. You saved me like the brave cop that you are. When I was in that room, I was so afraid of what was going to happen. I knew that you would save me, but at the same time I didn't want you to risk your life for me. I love you too much for you to do that. But when you come into the room, I was so afraid when you were wrestling with the gun with Chevchenko that I was going to have to watch the man that I love die, and that was nothing I could do about it. All because you wanted to save me," Tatiana said, as a single tear fall down her cheek.

Sully put his arms around her. "But I was fine, wasn't I?"

Tatiana nodded.

"After the kidnapping and you were safe, I realize then how much I need you in my life. I still love you, Tatiana, and I want us to start over," 

Sully said. He then looked at her.  
"But I don't know if I am too late."

She didn't say a word to him.

"Oh," he said.

She then leaned over and kissed him. He looked at her, surprised. "What did you do that for?"

"John… I still love you too. I know that I should have never lied to you, but I would never do that to you again."

Sully touched Tatiana's face. "So let's start over."

Tatiana put her arms around Sully. "Good idea, John. Let's go home."

"What about Sergi?" Sully asked.

Tatiana smiled. "He doesn't need me tonight, I think we need to spend some time alone," she said, as she grabbed his hand and walked over to the elevator, with a big smile on her face.

A few days later, Ty was getting ready to leave the hospital when Alex walked into the room.

"Be careful, Ty." she said, as she walked over to him, concerned.

"The doctor said that I'm fine to go home. You don't have to worry about me, Alex," Ty said.

Alex put her arms around him. "I love you, Ty; of course I'm going to worry about you."

Ty turned around and looked at Alex. "Well I might need someone to look after me," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Do you know anybody that can do that?"

"Well..." she smiled, as she put her arms around him, "There is a certain paramedic that would be able to help you get better."

"Oh really," Ty said, with a grin.

"Yeah your roommate," Alex said, with a laugh, "I'm sure he won't mind taking care of you."

Ty just looked at her. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Oh you are?" she said, as Ty started to kiss her.

"Don't you two ever stop kissing?" Sully asked, as he walked into the room.

Ty smiled. "You are one to talk; you and Tatiana are always all over each other!" Ty said.

Sully put his arms around Tatiana. "That's not true."

She smiled at Ty. "I'm glad that you are okay."

Ty nodded. "Thanks." he said, as he looked at his partner, who for the first time in a long time was happy.

"So are you ready to go, Ty?" Sully said, as he put his hand on Ty's shoulder. Ty nodded. "I'm more than ready to get out of here."

Five years later:

"Daddy..." a little girl said, as she was sitting across from Sully and Ty on the bench in the park.

"What's wrong?" Sully asked his daughter, Becky.

"Matthew won't play with me," Becky said, with this sad look on her face.

Ty looked at Becky. "Matthew is just a baby; he's not a big like you are, yet."

"But Uncle Ty, I want to show Matthew how to play on the swings and the slide," Becky replied.

Ty smiled at Becky. "You will, Becky, just not right now. He's too little,"

Ty smiled at his son sleeping in the stroller. He always knew that he wanted to have a family. He was just so happy that Alex gave him a second chance and now they had been married for 4 years and had a baby boy.

Sully hugged Becky. "Don't worry, Matthew's going to get big soon and then you can show Matthew how to do everything."

"You mean I get to teach him?" Becky said, as Sully put her on his lap.

Ty nodded. "That's right, you can show him how to do some things, like swing on the swings and go down the slide, but you have to leave me some stuff to teach him, too."

Becky nodded. "He's such a cutie," she said, as she jumped off Sully's lap and walked over to the stroller. Matthew grabbed her hand and she smiled.

Ty turned to Sully. "Who would've thought five years ago we would be sitting here with our kids." 

Sully smiled slightly. "Not me."

"I'm so glad that you and Tatiana made up all those years ago. I see how happy you are when you are with her. She makes you happy."

"She does. She and Becky are everything to me." Matthew then started to cry and Ty picked him up from the stroller and started to walk him around the park.

"Its okay, Matthew. Are you hungry?' Ty said, holding his son tight. This was the first time he had been by himself with his son and he was a little unsure about what to do.

"I think he has a dirty diaper," Sully said, with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Ty asked.

"I think I know what a dirty diaper smells like!" Sully said. Ty sighed.

"It looks like I need to take you to the bathroom, Matthew. Did you have to do a nasty one when your mommy isn't here?"

Sully smiled. "How about I do it?" 

Ty laughed at Sully. "Are you saying that you want to change a dirty diaper? Every time Becky did it, you made Tatiana do it."

"I did not!" Sully said.

"I don't wear diapers," Becky said, looking at Sully, confused. 

Sully looked at his daughter. "We are talking about when you use to be a baby, honey."

Becky smiled. "You mean I use to be like Matthew?"

Sully stroked Becky's hair. "Yes you use to be a baby."

"But I'm not anymore, I'm 4 years old."

"That's right," Sully said, as she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go help Uncle Ty as this is his first time doing a diaper."

"It is not, I've done it before," Ty said, as they all headed towards the bathroom.

Tatiana and Alex were making the lunch. "I can't believe that you are pregnant." 

Tatiana smiled. "I'm so happy."

"Does Sully know?" Alex asked.

Tatiana nodded. "He does, but he hasn't told Ty yet, as we wanted to wait until we went to the doctor but now that you found out."

"Oh," Alex said, as she was making the salad.

"You were eating the stuff that you ate when you were pregnant with Becky, I just assumed..."

Tatiana smiled. "It's okay; we were going to tell you and Ty today."

"So this is what the lunch was all about, wasn't it?" Alex asked, as she grabbed some plates and put them on the table.

Tatiana nodded. "Sully can't wait to be a father again, he's hoping for a boy this time."

"That's sounds like Sully."

"So are you and Ty going to have any more children?" Tatiana asked.

Alex smiled. "I would love to have more, but I think one is just enough for us right now."

"I wonder what is taking the guys so long to get back from the park." Alex laughed, as she sat down on the chair.

"This is the first time that Ty has been out with Matthew; I'm always with him, so that could be why they are taking so long."

"Do you think Ty's going to do okay?" Sully then opened the door.

Alex turned to Tatiana. "Why don't we ask him?" Alex said, as she walked over to the door, and saw Matthew in Ty's arms.

"Hey there, sweetie." Alex said, as she smiled at Matthew. "Were you good for Daddy and Uncle Sully?"

T y looked up at Alex with this tired look on his face. "We were fine until Matthew here decided to do have a dirty diaper and then he didn't want to go back to sleep."

"But why isn't he in the stroller?" Alex asked.

Ty smiled. "Well he was crying, so I thought he needed held."

Alex took Matthew from Ty's arms. "You played your daddy, didn't you? You just didn't want to go back to sleep."

"Our son didn't play me! He is three month old, he wouldn't know how do that."

Alex leaned over and kissed Ty. "You'll get better at this, Ty, I promise. Don't worry I still love you."

"I'm glad, Alex."

"Did you hear that Matthew, Mommy still loves me," Ty said, as he leaned over and kissed Alex.

"Is lunch already?"

Alex placed Matthew into the stroller so he could go back to sleep.

"Yes it is," Alex said, as she put her arms around Ty.

Ty turned to Alex. "I think Matthew missed you."

"So only my son missed me, not my husband?" Alex said, with a smile.

Ty laughed. "Of course I did."

"Now let's go have lunch," Ty said, as they walked over to the table.

Sully smiled at Tatiana. "Lunch smells good." Becky ran towards Tatiana and put her arms around her. "Mommy… I had so much fun with Daddy and Uncle Ty. Daddy brought me ice cream."

"Oh he did, did he?" Tatiana said.

Sully walked over to Tatiana and put her arms around her. "She wanted some, I couldn't say no."

"Are you going to be like this with all our kids?" Tatiana said, as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Isn't that what daddy are suppose to do spoil their kids."

Ty looked at Sully. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Sully turned to Ty. "Tatiana and I are having another baby."

"What? That's great news! Congratulations!" Ty said, as he hugged Sully.

"I'm so happy for you."

Sully smiled at Tatiana. "We're both so happy."

Ty hugged Tatiana. "Congratulations."

"Is everybody ready for lunch?" Alex said.

"Yes." Becky said, as she sat down. She then turned to her parents. "So I'm going to be a big sister."

Tatiana and Sully smiled at each other. "That's right, Becky."

Becky then turned to Sully. "Is this baby going to be like Matthew and do nothing?" 

Sully just laughed at his daughter.

"What, daddy?"

"Nothing, honey," he said, as he hugged Becky. "Let's eat."

Later that night, Sully was lying in bed next to Tatiana. He turned to look at her and saw   
that she was sleeping. He placed a hand on her stomach. "Hey little one, are you a boy?"

"Are you talking to my stomach?" Tatiana said.

Sully moved his hand away from her stomach. "Of course not, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you were."

Sully smiled slightly. "You must have been dreaming." Sully said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

She nodded. "Maybe."

"So I'm going to call Sergi tomorrow and tell him that he is going to have another step- sister or brother.

"You miss him?" Sully said, as he grabbed her hand.

"I do, John, but he said that he is going to come and visit soon."

Sully smiled. "That's good," he said, as he put his arms around her. He then turned and looked at his wife, and thought about everything that they have been through all the years, and how their love had survived it all.

The End


End file.
